Something blue
by geewayiero
Summary: Bonnie has cast a love spell to help Caroline, but what happens when the spell goes wrong, and influences the wrong people.  Damon/Elena
1. Prologue

**Hey =)**

**I was fast, right? =)**

**Thanks sooo soo soo much to everybody who put this story to their favorites and esspecially to **xAlternativexMusicxGirlx,laurayette4445, cherryblossom1031, PSCQ19, damonXelenaXforever, IMightHaveInhaledYou, VampireLover777, **who where so awesome to write me a review.**

** Thaaanks =)**

**Hope you like it, **

**xoxo =)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Elenas P.O.V**

_„Elena, come on down here, you have company"_

Jenna screamd with her soft lovely and esspecialy quite voice (attention sarcasm).

I swear if my head could burst into many little peaces, then I would be a headless person by now,my head was literally exploding,

mabye the 7 tequilla weren't such a good idea after all, and now, instead of at least sleeping in my warm comfy bed where everything is quite and where I can close those nice dark curtains, I of course have to stand up and open the freaking door.

Ah I just love my life, why did I have to go out and party with Caroline and Bonnie anyway, and esspecialy why did I have to party with them until 5 in the moring.

Troublesome I got my ass down the stares and was even able to open the door, and as thanks to all of my effort, there was a dark haired, blue eyed guy standing in my doorway, beaming at me.

_"A wonderful good moring, sleeping beauty, juding by the death glares you're sending me I can tell, that you are not very please to see me, but trust me I can change that"_

Damon said, in a louder voice then usual, this bastard ,and enterd my house.

_"Damon, what do you want ?"_

I growled whil rubbing my aching head.

"_Ruff night?"_

He asked while going upstairs into my room, and I swear that I could've heard a hint of gloating.

Without carrying for an answer I just followed him upstairs and as I arrived at my room, I started to ask myself why excaly I was following him in my house, ah never mind I can thrust it on the pain which is making me dizzy.

_"Anyway, my dear Elena, my little brother is out today, because he has to do some misterious research stuff about Katherine. And the sweetheart that he is, he insisted on me taking care of his little princess and who am I to deny him his wish"_

_"Could you please speak a little bit more quietly and – whait, he's doing research, without me ?"_

_"And without me, I was as shocked as you are, but you know him little Stefan just has to play the hero all day long"_

_"You don't think that something could happen to him?"_

_"Ah, don't worry about him, I don't know where he's going but the worst thing that could happen to him is, that he dies, and let's be honest Elena, he's been there already, so he will atleast now how to handel this situation"_

He couldn´t be seroius, could he? Oh my god if anything would happen to Stefan, I don't know how I would deal with it, by the thought of something terrible happening to Stefan, small tears started to form in my eyes, and yes I know it's pretty weak, but I was just really worried about him and anyway the lack of sleep made me go all whiny.

Unfortunatly Damon saw my tears aswell and in vampire speed he was near me protectivly wrapping an arm around me.

_"Elena, don't cry, I was just joking, good ol'Stef will be fine, I promise, kay "_

I whipped the tears away and struggled to get out of his grip

_" I know that, I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm sure this wicked headache is making my brain als whishy whashy"_

"_Oh, is the pain so bad ?"_

I couldn't believe it but for a brief second, I could have sworn that I saw some real concern in his eyes but it was rapidly replaced by a look that, I don't know how to describe diffrently as "dirty"

_"Oh Elena I know some really good ways to make the pain go away"_

He said while winking mischievously at me

"_No, thanks, Damon I can really relinquish you're help"_

I said and brought more distance between the two of us, which was really hard considering the length of my petite room.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Bonnie's place**

_"Bonnie, have I told you that I love you?"_

Caroline asked while bouncing up and down in her chair.

_"Yeah, I know…..so, come down here, I need you to help me."_

_"Sure, what do you want me to do ?"_

"_You need to take my hand, and say the spell with me"_

_"Okay, and how exacly is this going to work?"_

"_You have something from Matt with you, right?"_

"_Yeah, I've found this in his room"_

Caroline held a dark blue scarf in her hand

"_A little bit girlish, if you ask me…"_

_"Ok, put the scarf between us, remember, after we said the spell, you have to make sure, that you'll be the first person Matt sees, or otherwise the whole plan will turn into a disater!"_

"_Don't worry Bon, I've called Matt yesterday and told him that I would come over tomorrow to get some of my stuff I left at his house"_

_"Great, then let´s start"_

The two girls took each others hand and Bonnie started to mubble some weird stuff which Caroline tried to repeat as good as possible.

* * *

**Elenas P.O.V**

„_I..eh I really should call him" _

I rushed to my desk where I kept my mobile and turned it on.

_"I don't know if this is such a good idea, mabye he is hiding some where, and the sound of his ringtone could give him easily away"_

Deep down I knew that Damon was right, but I just needed to hear his voice, so as my mobile finally finished loading,( it was a pretty old one, in case you were wondering)

I started to type in Stefand number, as I noticed a little blincking evelope on my desktop, mabye he had send me a text message, I clicked on the "read" button but instead of Stefan I could see that Bonnie had send me a message.

'_Hi, E_

_Need 2 talk 2 u, I's important._

Xoxo B.'

I decided to call her right away, I mean atleast it would help me to ignore Damon for a little while, so I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

_"What are you doing? I told you not to call him!"_

Damon rushed to my side and wanted to snap the mobile away from me, but I just stepped a few steps away and formed the word 'Bonnie' with my lips, which he seem to understand, so instead he positiond himself on top of my bed playing with my beloved teddy bear, I really wonder what he had with this thing.

"_Hello?"_

I could hear a feminim voice, probably Bonnies mother.

_"Hi, here is Elena, could I speak to Bonnie, please ?"_

* * *

**At Bonnie's place**

The girls wher almost finished with their spell, as they heard a soft knock on the door.

_"Bonnie, honny you´re friend Elena is on the phone, she want's to speak to you"_

Bonnie let out a sigh of frustration, dragged herself up and opend the door

"_Thanks mom"_

She said while turning back to Caroline.

_"Hi Elena"_

"_Hi Bonnie, I've read you're text, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh ehm…Elena, can I call you later ? Right now is not a go-"_

"_Bonnie, look!"_

Caroline squealed as a green flame suddenly appeard which seemd to form a heart.

_"What the…why is this already working?I haven't even said Matt's name out loud yet"_

Bonnie wonderd while scratching her head in confusion.

"_What? You haven't said Matt's name, Bonnie what going on?" _

Bonnie had forgotten Elena totally.

She exchanged looks with Caroline who motioned her, to no tell Elena her secret.

_"Elena, look I really have to go, I' gonna call you later, okay?"_

"_Alright?, by-"_

But before she could finish her sentence Bonnie had already hung up on her.

"_This is really really weird,the spell_ _shouldn't be finished by now"_

The black haired girl said.

_"Ah don' t worry, the two of us where just to powerful, so it worked faster, anyway I need to go to Matt now, and Bonnie, thank you so much again"_

With that Caroline rushed out of the room and left a pretty baffeld Bonnie behind.

* * *

**Elenas P.O.V**

Bonnie had hung up on me, before I could even say goodbye, but those where my last doubts by now, suddenly I felt super weird and everything started to turn black,

I felt like I lost the floor under my feet and the last thing I heard, was Damon screaming my name.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooo**

**What'ya say ?**

**Please Comment =)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey =)**

**I´m really unsure about this. So feedback would really be appreciated.**

**And I want to warn you first, english is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes, though I hope ther won´t or at least not to many.**

**Oh and this is just some sort of prologue and don´t worry, there will be lot´s of Delena action in the following chapters,**

**So I hope you enjoy it**

**=)**

* * *

"_Bonnie, you need to help me! Please come on, don´t let me beg_"

"_Car, I´m sorry but I can´t…I mean we´re talking about real powerful magic and not to_

_mention that Matt is my friend as well and it would feel like betraying him_ "

_"No, You wouldn´t you´re just helping him, you´re opening him the eyes to see that he had made a mistake and that he should just forget what happened and be with me again."_

_"Ahh…I dunno…what if something goes wrong"_

_"It won´t please please please, I need him, I do. I just I feel like for the first time in my life I have someone who really gets me, you know, and when I´m with him I just can let go and be myself….and ARRGG, I´m really starting to go crazy without him"_

_" I know, I know….it´s just…don´t you think you two will work it out, on you´re own"_

_"I honestly don´t know, and even if we could, it sure will take some time, and I just can´t wait anymore, it´s been 4 days, and Bonnie trust me, I am going nuts"_

With that Caroline led out an frustrating growl and you could see some white sharp fangs froming in her mouth, her eyes dangerously glanzing at her.

Bonnie had to take a phew steps back, as a slight shudder overcame her, it was still so weird to see her best friend like this.

The blond girl was slowly starting to get a hold on herself and the deathgaze was quickly replaced with tears.

_"Oh, don´t cry, please don´t"_

Bonnie went to her friend and pulled her into a tight hug, Carolines sobbing was heart beaking and her tight grib at bonnies shoulders slowly becoming hurtful.

_"Easy, Caroline, it´s gonna be okay"_

Bonnie got herself out of the hug and padded her friends shoulder.

_" No it won´t, not until you help me"_

The blond looked at her witch friend and with all the sorrow and pain in her eyes and mabye a slight puppy dog expression aswell, bonnie couldn´t resist her anymore and steady started to nod her head in agreement.

_" Ok, let´s do this, but if something goes wrong, it´s on you"_

Withing milliseconds Carolines hurt expression turned into pure bliss and she was beaming at her friend.

_"Oh thanks thanks thanks Bonnie, you are the best witch friend a girl could ever have"_

_"Well, if you say so"_

Bonnie couldn´t help but to supress a giggle

_" Let´s get you your boy back, "_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think, oh and sorry it´s pretty short.**


End file.
